


you like kissing boys?

by jaewinies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, and chanyeol has a shitty car, i wrote this two years ago rip, in which jongin is new at this gay thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/pseuds/jaewinies
Summary: Not even two seconds later there was a rustling beside him and a cheerful, deep voice said, "Hello there! May I get you anything?""How about something strong that'll knock me out and put me out of my misery," Jongin said flatly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> are there waiters in cafes? there are in this one
> 
> i'm basing the school part of this off canadian schooling because i have literally no idea how the korean school system works, still, after all this time in fandom
> 
> also i wrote this two years ago. so.

The school's library, where Jongin had set up camp for the day (intending to study for his exams but in reality he had just fallen asleep every time he cracked open a textbook), was beginning to fill with groggy students just barely able to lift their heads after staying up all night and sleeping all day. Jongin, grumpy, knew there was no way he'd be able to study now, not with all the people coming in, so he heaved his book bag onto his shoulders, wincing at the weight and the slight tearing he heard coming from the strap.

"Don't you _dare_ break on me or I swear to _god_ ," he mumbled as he exited the library. 

He was greeted with a blow of harsh winter wind, leaving him breathless for a minute or so, eyes watering, until he adjusted to the cold. He slipped once or twice on the ice; his balance thrown off due to his overstuffed book bag. He had only made it a few blocks before he heard a menacing _rip!_ and his bag fell from his shoulders. It hit the ground and split open, spilling pencils and textbooks over the snow-covered sidewalk.

Jongin stared deadpan down at the mess before him. "You're fucking kidding me." He bent down and scooped his belongings back into his bag and lugged it into the nearest open shop.

The nearest open shop happened to be a small cafe. It was picturesque, with charming wooden tables and chairs and framed, artsy photographs covering the walls. Upon further inspection, Jongin noted that calling it small was a gross understatement: there were no more than three or four tables at the most. He dragged his book bag to the closest table and hauled it up onto it, throwing himself into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

Not even two seconds later there was a rustling beside him and a cheerful, deep voice said, "Hello there! May I get you anything?"

"How about something strong that'll knock me out and put me out of my misery," Jongin said flatly, staring morosely at the massive tear in his trusty schoolbag. He tore his eyes away to look up at the person taking his order.

The waiter was tall, and he looked gangly in his uniform. He had stuck a pencil behind his ear despite the fact that he was currently holding a pen in his fingers. His hair looked as if it was normally curly and he had done a botched straightening job on it. The majority of his face was taken up by a giant pair of square-framed, tortoise shell glasses. He stared back down expectantly at Jongin, notebook in one hand and his pencil poised and ready. _He's not that bad looking_ , Jongin thought absentmindedly and promptly flushed.

It didn't look like the waiter would be walking away anytime soon, and Jongin was flustered, so he sighed dedicatedly and ordered "a hot chocolate or something." The waiter (Jongin caught a glimpse of his name tag which said Chanyeol) scribbled his 'order' down, tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, and scurried off.

Jongin sat slumped, tapping his fingers on the table, wondering how he was going to make it home with his book bag out of commission and (due to his stupid "hot chocolate or something") no change for a bus or taxi. His lamenting was interrupted by Chanyeol returning and placing a giant mug of steaming hot chocolate with a literal mountain of whipped cream on it in front of him. Chanyeol lingered, his head dropping to the side as he took in Jongin's bag.

"What grade are you in?"

"Uh, I'm in my second year at the university."

Chanyeol grinned. "I'm in my fourth year! Your bag's broken," he said, entirely unhelpfully.

"I'm aware," replied Jongin, taking a swig from his drink. There was a pause. Jongin sipped nervously at his hot chocolate and Chanyeol watched him thoughtfully.

"How're you getting it home?" Chanyeol asked abruptly.

"I have not yet figured that out. Thank you for reminding me." Jongin resumed sulking.

"Well, how far away do you live? Cause, like, I get off in half an hour and I could give you a lift. Or something," Chanyeol offered.

Jongin blinked. "Uh, I live probably ten minutes away? You don't have to drive me. You don't even know me?"

Chanyeol dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You're supposed to do good deeds and shit this close to Christmas. You just wait around and I'll drive you home." With a smile, he returned to his position behind the bar and commenced cleaning up for the evening. 

To say Jongin wasn't confused would be a lie, but he wasn't going to decline the offer. He wasn't entirely sure that had been an option in the first place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My name's Chanyeol, by the way."

"Yeah, it says on your name tag."

"Ha, oh yeah."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car ride was less than ideal. Chanyeol's car was small and cramped, and his and Jongin's elbows kept knocking together. It smelled like coffee and cologne, and the passenger side visor was broken so the evening sun shone directly into Jongin's eyes for the entire duration of the ride home. Chanyeol attempted to make small-talk but ultimately failed. Jongin just really wanted to get out of the car ( _I do not even know this guy oh my god_ ) and was relieved when they finally arrived at his house. 

Jongin scrambled awkwardly out of Chanyeol's tiny car and Chanyeol handed him his sad excuse for a book bag. Jongin gave a slight wave and a small nod of thanks before turning and climbing the stairs to his front door. He heard the freakishly loud engine of Chanyeol's puny car rev to life and sputter out the driveway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Jongin found himself pulled inexplicably to the tiny cafe at which Chanyeol worked. He began to forgo the library altogether, opting to do his studying in the cafe, silent except for the clinking of mugs, watching Chanyeol from his spot in the back corner. He was drawn to the lanky boy, and the two began to spend Chanyeol's breaks together; chatting and sharing stories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: you gonna be at the cafe today?

[msg] Jongin: of course i'm gonna be at the cafe today. i'm at the cafe every day

[msg] Chanyeol: k, just making sure :-)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You've never been kissed before?" Chanyeol laughed as Jongin blushed and tried to whack him over the head with his psychology textbook.

"Not one that _counts_ ," he whined. "My friend tried to set me up at a party once but that ship sunk when she got drunk and kissed me for, like, two seconds and then decided she'd rather make out with someone else. So. No. I've never been kissed, not really." Chanyeol was still laughing at him, and this time Jongin succeeded in hitting him with his textbook. "Shut up! What about you?" 

"Have I ever been kissed? Of course I've been kissed. I'm a _great_ kisser. Kisser extraordinaire," Chanyeol said haughtily. "It was in high school with the captain of the soccer team behind the bleachers."

Jongin snorted. "The captain of the soccer team?"

"Yes? Alas, our love was not meant to last."

"No, I mean ..." Jongin trailed off, chewing on the inside of his lip. "The captain of the girl's team?" he asked, reaching down to grab his water bottle, not wanting to meet Chanyeol's eyes because jesus, _Jongin, here you go embarrassing yourself._

"Oh hell no." Chanyeol made a face. "Gross. The captain of the boy's team," he said far too nonchalantly for Jongin's liking, who began choking on his water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: did that weird you out today

[msg] Jongin: did what weird me out today

[msg] Chanyeol: me. and how i kissed the team captain

[msg] Chanyeol: bc you seemed a little weirded out

[msg] Jongin: no, it didn't weird me out

[msg] Chanyeol: ok good

[msg] Jongin: so are you

[msg] Chanyeol: am i gay?

[msg] Jongin: yea

[msg] Chanyeol: i'm whatever i want to be ;-)

[msg] Chanyeol: but yeah totally

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin laid awake that night unable to sleep. It was strange, Jongin thought, how you can meet someone and almost instantly feel like you've known them forever. He was enthralled with Chanyeol and soon the thoughts swirling around his head late at night were along the lines of get _your act together before you fail all of your classes_ and  _I wonder what Chanyeol is doing_ and _why do I care about what Chanyeol is doing oh my god pull it together Jongin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: what are you thinking about rn

[msg] Jongin: your stupid face

[msg] Chanyeol: really?

[msg] Jongin: no asshole you just woke me up it's like 3am go away

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin's exams were over and he no longer had any real reason to visit Chanyeol at the cafe. He continued to frequent the cafe and wait for Chanyeol during his break, noticing the way Chanyeol's face would light up as he walked through the door ( _or honestly_ , Jongin thought, _maybe I'm making that up_ ). He had started to give Chanyeol a hand in the evenings; staying late to clean up the mugs and utensils left on the tables and take them to the kitchen. Any excuse to spend more time with Chanyeol, Jongin came up with it. Joking and laughing with each other, the two would clean and close up, neither of them noticing the other's lingering glances and Jongin doing his best to ignore the butterflies that emerged every time Chanyeol accidentally brushed a hand against his own. Chanyeol always offered to drive Jongin home, but he always declined, needing the assistance of the winter air to cool him down on his walk home after spending so much time alone in the cafe with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One particularly chilly day after Christmas, after Jongin had stated he'd be staying to help Chanyeol clean, Chanyeol offered once again to drive him home and Jongin declined, as per usual. Jongin continued going around and picking up the forks and spoons, and he could feel Chanyeol watching him. Someone had left their cell phone on one of the far tables and he had just turned his head to ask Chanyeol what he wanted him to do with it when Chanyeol grabbed Jongin by the hand and dragged him into the back storage room. 

Chanyeol slowly backed him up against the wall, placing his hands on either side of his head. Jongin could feel his breath on his neck and could smell the coffee-cologne scent wafting off him. Chanyeol leaned his head down and Jongin's breath caught in his throat --

"Chanyeol what are you doing??" 

"What do you think I'm doing?" -- and Chanyeol caught Jongin's lips in his.

Jongin pulled away, face burning. He stared up at Chanyeol, his eyes beginning to tear up. He swallowed hard and ran out of the cafe, Chanyeol watching him go in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: jongin i'm sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Pull it together Jongin, pull yourself together," he repeated to himself as he power-walked back to his house from the cafe.

It wasn't that he didn't like Chanyeol. He liked Chanyeol. He _really liked Chanyeol_. But this was too fast, too soon. He wasn't ready for this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: jongin just come back so we can talk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin wasn't one of those kids who always knew they were different. Growing up he chased the girls just like the other boys on the playground. He had a couple of girlfriends like all the other guys in his grade. Looking back, he figured he probably did it solely because the other guys were doing it, and that's what guys were supposed to do. It wasn't until that fateful party in grade twelve, when that girl kissed him for those measly two seconds, that he realised he wasn't like the other guys, and for a blissful moment his entire life made sense. He didn't want her to kiss him. He didn't want any girl to kiss him.

It was a blow. It turned his entire world upside down. It had been hard for him to accept himself, and despite how hard he had come, he still wasn't entirely okay with it. He still wanted to like girls and notice the girls on campus the way he did with the guys on campus. With how busy school kept him, he hadn't had time to meet any prospective partners, and he hadn't really had any time to make friends. So he kept it all to himself, not telling a soul. Because why spill a secret like that if he didn't have to?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: i know i messed up just text me back okay?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't go back to the cafe after that. He spent the rest of his Christmas break hiding in his bedroom, dreading the start of the new semester, lest he run into Chanyeol at school. He figured the chances were pretty slim, with Chanyeol being in his fourth year and Jongin only in his second. The first day of the semester went smoothly

The first day of the semester went smoothly until until Jongin was leaving to go home. He smelled a familliar scent, one that he knew all too well, and one that he hadn't hoped he'd smell again any time soon. "Fuck my _life_ ," he muttered.

"Hey, Jongin," Chanyeol said, quietly.

Breathe, just breathe. Jongin made his eyes meet Chanyeol's ( _wow if my heart could stop BETRAYING ME that would be GREAT_ ) and he noticed that they weren't the cheerful, sparkling eyes he had gotten to know so well. These eyes looked sad. 

"Will you walk with me to the cafe?" Chanyeol asked, and when he noticed Jongin's hesitation quickly added, "I just want to talk. Please?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrived at the cafe, Chanyeol led Jongin to the break room and rid himself of his heavy coat. Jongin had never actually seen Chanyeol in anything other than his uniform before, and the simplicity of the black v-neck and blue jeans looked incredible on his long body. Jongin shifted, averting his eyes.

Chanyeol hoisted himself onto the table and let his legs dangle over the edge. He patted beside him. "Come on. Sit down. I don't start for an hour. I just want to talk. I promise."

Jongin obliged and sat down beside Chanyeol, their arms brushing. Jongin forced the stirring in the pit of his stomach to the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I mean I ... I thought you were, like, cool with it, and I thought ..." Chanyeol wrung his hands. "I guess I don't know what I thought." He stayed quiet for a while. "I really like you, Jongin. And I guess I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. And stop whatever you're doing with your fingers," said Jongin, slapping Chanyeol's hands lightly. He faltered for a second and then - ah, screw it - he linked his fingers with Chanyeol's. He cleared his throat. "It's okay. I guess. I mean. I guess I like you too."

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. "You guess?"

"Yeah I _guess_ I like you back." Jongin shuddered. He could not believe he was actually having this conversation.

Chanyeol took note of his discomfort and gave a small chuckle, making soft circles on Jongin's hand with his thumb. "This is really new for you, isn't it?"

Jongin didn't answer him and instead rested his head against Chanyeol's shoulders, and they stayed that way until Chanyeol's manager burst through the doors to chew him out about being late to start his shift.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Jongin: my parents won't be home tonight

[msg] Chanyeol: i'll be over asap

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin led Chanyeol up the stairs to his bedroom. Chanyeol pushed Jongin onto the bed, kissing him forcefully and passionately. Jongin worked his hands beneath Chanyeol's shirt, pulling it up and over his head before doing the same with his own. He let his fingers wander over Chanyeol's perfect skin as the other grazed his neck with his teeth. Jongin quivered. Chanyeol pressed his body against Jongin's and slipped a finger beneath the waistband of his jeans. Jongin gasped into Chanyeol's mouth. 

"Do you still - like me - _you guess?_ " Chanyeol asked, his words punctuated by the kisses he was trailing down Jongin's torso.

"I'm pretty sure I -" Chanyeol slowly undid the button on Jongin's jeans and dragged the zipper down and his breath hitched. "God, Chanyeol, I'm sure, I'm definitely sure I like you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[msg] Chanyeol: what are you thinking about rn

[msg] Jongin: your stupid face

[msg] Chanyeol: just making sure

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm sorry i know i'm TERRIBLE for leaving it there but i obviously can't write kissing and touching because i have done ZERO kissing and touching in my entire life
> 
> i don't think i really got across what i was trying to: that jongin is like super new to this gay thing and he's still really struggling with it like DID IT COME ACROSS??? i took it from my life
> 
> \-- the actual author note i wrote when i originally posted this fic on livejournal


End file.
